


Nun Romance: The Forbidden Fruit

by NxnsxgnorsDxmon



Category: AHS - Fandom, American Horror Story, American Horror Story Asylum
Genre: 60s, AHS, American - Freeform, Amor - Freeform, Asylum, Erotica, F/F, Fandom, Fanfiction, HOLY, Horror, Jessica - Freeform, Jessica Lange - Freeform, LGBT, Lange, Lesbian, Liebe, Love, Naughty, Nun, Nuns, Romance, Sacred, Season 2, Smut, Story, ahs asylum, american horror story - Freeform, american horror story asylum - Freeform, amour, queer, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NxnsxgnorsDxmon/pseuds/NxnsxgnorsDxmon
Summary: Summary: Two notable nuns, Sister Jude Martin and Sister Mary Eunice, working together in one of the most sinister asylums in Massachusetts...Braircliff Manor!Despite that they working along in such morbid asylum, the both colleagues have crush on each other in a mystic and unexplained way...unusual but sensual! Expressing their affection in romantic and mildly sadistic way!





	Nun Romance: The Forbidden Fruit

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Sister Jude's POV**

 

 

 

 

It was around 10PM in the night. It was heavily raining outside since a half an hour. I really love the rain especially when it's heavy, soothing me, enjoying it with my entire heart and watching it like a child. I was still wearing my working clothes. I was sitting peacefully on my chair in my office, crossing my legs whilst checking the most recent documents of some asylum patients with my eyeglasses. Since 9:30PM the patients were already in their rooms, sleeping. 

Unless I heard a door knock which was weak and lasted for a few seconds. I assume that it was either my beloved colleague Sister Mary Eunice, the Monsignor himself or somebody else. I left the document that I was holding, leaving it onto my desk and exclaiming with "Yes?". Afterwards, the door opened and the person who I have expected either the most or the least was actually Sister Mary, the younger nun. I was surprised in the same time while on other hand I wasn't that at all. 

The younger woman was wearing her nun outfit either too. Her juvenile, fresh and full of life face wasn't that pale, otherwise it was shining like a star. She was wearing an extraordinary and sweet smile, possessing benevolent aura. As she took her first steps inside my office, closing the door behind herself, I started:

 

 

 

 

 

-Do you know why you are here? - I enquired to a certain extent dogmatically, glaring at her with a frown. Our eyes met, recognising her pure innocence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Sister Mary Eunice's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once I knocked on Jude's office door, I heard a hoarse voice of an older woman shouting with a simple "Yes?", leading to my little voice that speaks to me including my instincts to enter inside the older nun's office. As I stepped in the cabinet, I saw from a long distance her grimaced face, directly glaring at me. Without an exaggeration! Her both hands were placed onto her wooden desk, wearing eyeglasses. 

My heart was near to lost a rhythm, hardly beating. I was quite nervous and near to have a heart attack. I felt my cheeks roaming like a blooming rose. I had the tremendous feeling that my brain has just stopped working and functioning. To be honest, believe me or not, I am madly in love with Sister Jude. I know I might sound some kind of a weirdo but whatever. I really like some people of the opposite gender. But...but...something was much different than the usual! I am in love with Jude because she is not only the person with whom I am usually communicating and working with. Moreover her character, beauty, charm and everything else about her have fascinated me since our first days as colleagues in Briarcliff. I don't care about her age or anything else which can distance us from each other in various ways! As she asked me do I know why I am in her office, I replied at last:

 

 

 

 

 

-Perhaps we know already why!- I replied ironically, trying my best to tease Jude, although failing. 

 

 

 

 

 

Then she stood off from her chair, taking off her eyeglasses, leaving them exactly on the desk, walking slowly and dramatically towards me, hearing the sound of heels, cracking, therefore approaching me per a second. Until the moment when she was the closest to me, dividing a handful of centimetres proximity...between us! One of the things which I noticed as an uncertain was how her frown and outraged face significantly changed into a lavish smirk...her face has just revived from darkened into vivid. What an impressive phenomenon! Usually as I know her how much she is sombre and wretched, this time was much different. I can see the another face of my dear sister. The only side where you can see her genuine and flashy smiles, coming from the bottom of her heart. Especially if something is seriously satisfying her or she is in a pleasant company. I know her very well since a long time! Sometimes she is extremely cruel and rough whereas another times she is so soft and such a cinnamon roll. Her face was really close to mine, facing each other, gazing at each other's eyes. I could feel and sense how her beautous hazel brown eyes were staring right at my soul. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Do not pretend to be a little innocent girl, Sister! I know already know what do you think of me. - Her voice tone sounded even more coarsing. Her attitude showed in the right time what she really wants. Right here, right now! 

 

 

 

 

 

\- We are going to play detector lie's test now, right? - I giggled, questioned with sarcasm by trying to show my childish side, in spite of that Jude cannot bear the immaturity from time to time. 

 

 

 

 

 

-You think so?*puffing smoke into my face like a fog* You naughty girl!- She walked past me, withdrawng from me by interracting to the closet where she holds every type of whip with which she punishes the patients that have been disobediant and rebellious against asylum's rules and showing disrespect towards Miss Martin. 

 

 

 

 

 

I caughed as soon as she returned, holding in her right hand the whip with which she spanks rebels. I gulped humbly, throughout starting to speak my mind:

 

 

 

 

 

-Jude, I have to admit something to you. - I uttered honestly, trying my best to suppress my embarrassment and fear that lives inside my brittle transparent soul where it has been occupied by the younger me. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I am listening!

 

 

 

 

-I have mighty feelings for you lately. I am feeling those thousand of butterflies that flutter in my stomach not because of any male doctor or priest. It is because of...*swallowing* you!- I whispered with my brittle and velvety voice. Eventually, I felt my heart and myself relieved, feeling less awkward in my expression of emotions and feelings towards Sister Jude. 

 

 

 

 

Then there was a dead silence for a while which gave the chance to Jude to lock her door and speculate in the same time. Around 10 seconds later, she returned again...not facing her this time. Meantime, she was behind my back, feeling her mellow, small and feminine left hand, touching my shoulder through the black fabric material. It sent instantly shivers down my spine and body of sweetness and pleasure. Admitting it frankly, I have never had such vigorous and lethal feelings for somebody of the same sex especially a much older lady! I can definitely not remember when it was the last time when I have felt spiritual and essentially orgasm that leaves traces of sweet and unforgettable memories for the rest of my life.As I can remember the last time, It was pretty long time ago. I felt immobile for a while, thus hearing her tender whisper "Take off your robe! Now!". 

I felt the coldness again since she hauled her warm hand away from my shoulder. I started slowly to take off my black tunic right away, followed by my wimple and as a cherry of the cake...the shoes. As I have currently on myself my regular net white bra with white lace panties. I hadn't any gram of make-up onto my face. It was clearly natural! As always with exception of one time when my boss or not exactly my boss...Sister Jude caught me with bright red lipstick that overlayed my bottom and upper lip. She deprived it right in the second except that she was outraged back then. 

 

 

 

 

-Good girl!- All I can hear was her possessive and regal voice murmuring in front of me, therefore barely hearing her silent footsteps that were getting close to me like a beast. 

 

 

 

 

As I can see her vision finally, she was the same like me- wearing a pair of black lace panties and her red silk nightgown onto her half bare body. In addition to her provocative look, she carried on to wear her necklace with Jesus's cross. Personally, she could be either my aunt or mother but she really has attractive, fit and slender body especially for a woman in middle age, compared to her peers. In my eyes, she looks younger and much better than the actresses, singers and models who have conquered the most recent 60s era. She is natural and has hardworked except putting enough efforts to look so good unlike them. Everything about her is so unique! I am not sincerely attracted to my peers or people of the both genders who share similar age as mine. I am into the older, more experienced ones! I could smell the stunning and woozy smell of her precious perfume that was going to make me fall asleep like a baby. 

Jude went backwards, sitting on the top of her desk, watching me and posing like a cowboy for adults magazine. Her pose was irresistable for my eyes! Her smirk couldn't betray her face and I was smirking either too which was one of the things that betrayed my innocence. This smirk of mine...was provoked, thanks to Jude! To the person who I would love to dedicate my whole heart for eternity, hoping not to being rejected. The another thing which may be sinful of my side was beginning to fantasize plenty and diversity fantasies with Sister Jude especially unholy and dirty ones. My eyes were pierced into her ideal body and face including her medium curly golden hair to the shoulders which make her more appealing. 

 

 

 

 

-I love you, Sister Mary!- She said with her dominant but velvet voice in the same time. It amused me a bit how she just told it out loud. I can sense excellently how she couldn't take her eyes out of me which I adore it. I am absolutely sure that she loves it when she notices my goggled eyes at her, without taking my eyes off her for a while. The more stares she earns, the more bossy she becomes and feeding her ego. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I love you too! 

 

 

 

 

She kept on to give me that spicy and sadistic smirk which gives me a hint what she precisely wants and we're going to do next, leaving the room in an abysmal and unpredictable silence for a handful seconds, thus melting the ice. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Come right here! - The older nun ordered me urgently.

 

 

 

 

 

I walked up to her as soon as possible. She slapped with her whip onto the desk as much as she could, causing a bustle. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Sister Jude's POV**

 

 

 

 

As I slapped onto the desk with my whip and having a proximity with the younger nun in millimetres, I pulled her against me abruptly, pinning her onto my desk. Our warm, smooth and slim bodies met each other, feeling the touch of each other's skin. My curly golden hair's clusters were leaning down as my head was almost on the level of Mary's head, wrapping my both hands around her mild thin shoulders including her upper back whilst feeling her both hands wrapped around my waist, starting to kiss each other in luscious and savage way...in a way like we have never kissed a lover in our lives. We started off to moan, losing partly our breathing due to the passionate kisses. Our eyes were closed. As our mellow and lovely lips were touching, enters our tongues inside our mouths, gradually fighting for its domination and finally the victory was mine. I moved one of my wrapped hands from her shoulder until reaching her lower back or one of her cheeks, squeezing roughly with my palm. It caused more groans of her side. Our lustful kisses have grown into something more...into a French kiss, feeling the strength of her hands, squeezing my upper back. I bit her lower lip grossly, causing her more pain and pleasure in the same time.  I groaned sensually, her lips moving from my lips to my neck slowly but smoothly, without an interruption. Mary started to bite my neck with her sharp and still firm white teeth. Her hard white teeth were pinching one of my erogenous zones, followed by kisses everywhere including her wet tongue licking from the bottom and above in a slow pace like she is eating an ice-cream. I couldn't stop moan and suddenly I removed my both hands from her waist including her buttocks, placing them on her plain B cup bra, cupping them with my entire strength, feeling through the bra's fabric her firm tiny nipples. My knees were rubbing delicately against her smooth small ones, sending us shivers to our bodies of pleasure. We began to breath heavier than before. 

In the 30 seconds, we were seating next to each other in a sexy pose onto my desk, staring at each other with an enormous desire and glee. I started to strip Mary's underwear by unhooking her virgin white bra, followed by her panties during this second she pulled off the straps of my red nightgown, thereafter finishing with my panties, throwing our lingerie away like a garbage, scattered on the floor like a battlefield. Alternatively, we were definitely naked in sitting position onto the desk. I was holding my whip yet, prepared to splash it anytime whenever I decide. We were exactly next to each other like a mother and a daughter though we aren't actually. Nevertheless, pierced my eyes into her oceanic blue eyes which were filled with lust, blissfulness and satisfaction. Meanwhile, there was something that was missing. I think we haven't finished our fun time yet.

In this moment, we sat on our knees like we are slaves, against each other, couldn't resist each other's ogles, thirstying for more deliciousness and sensuality except romance. 

 

 

 

 

-Pardon me Mary but do you mind if I turn on the radio to play one of my favorite songs? - I posed the question by standing off the desk.

 

 

 

 

-I don't mind,Jude! Of course, you are welcome anytime to warn me about something urgent! - Mary answered my question with her downy voice, muttering in a sensual way. She has fixed her eyes on me since she is in my office. I don't have any clue what time it was.

 

 

 

 

I went to the another part of my office where is located the retro radio, plugging it in the contact, therefore turning on, changing channels and songs unless finding the song... it is not exactly a song... it is a sacred classical composition. (play "Richard Einhorn- Pater Noster (from "Voices of Light" for better effect if you want) It brings me to life and forcing me to think of the sweetest and best things that have ever happened to me in my life...for example how I have imagined sexual and dirty fantasies with the Monsignor Timothy who is my crush, nonetheless he is nothing compared to Sister Mary. Well, let's leave this part with Timothy for another time. 

In the background was playing holy music whilst interracting to my desk, giving an order to Mary to get out of my desk,leaning apart of her body including her head against the desk, prepared for spank onto her pale fleshy small,however, precious buttocks. She nodded with her head in agreement, obeying me and inclining herself how I have told her. When the distance was too close, I winced my whip like a dominatrix, consequently smacking the right buttock of the younger nun as much as I could. The first time, it left a little reddish trace onto her right buttock, thereafter carrying on with the process. She was screaming in pleasure, shrieking with the magic words "Jude...Sister Jude*attempting to take a breath, exhaling and inhaling* Bang me!" and "Ooooh,ooohh...I want more of this! It feels so good!". I was feeling like a total man, compared to her. I can even sense and see expressly from kilometres how horny she is in reality. She is doubtlessly a lot! Mary is so great! After 30 seconds, I stopped, leaving the whip onto my haoctic desk. 

Then I retreated with a few footsteps behind Mary, starting to imitate how I bang her, gripping her by her buttocks in a slow pace initially. Per 5-10 seconds, I drastically increased the rhythm, without stopping, hearing her helpless groans and vice versa. She was in such ecstas which she couldn't feel and experience ever in her life...especially by a woman who can pleasure her on maximun level. What I truly love about her is that she speaks her mind off, not fearing of what the others are going to say about her expressed perception. Perhaps I can recognize into her...the younger me! During the process, I spanked her left cheek with the rest of my energy and power that I possess, leaving a marked hand. Oh Wow! It is just really sexy. Her both hands were toughly supporting the desk, not letting her go. 

A few minutes later, we changed the pose by lying onto the desk against each other's bodies in the amorous and delighting pose 69, feeling her wet tongue licking my hardened clit, rubbing it on circles with her thumb, sucking it on. Whilst I was paying utterly attention to hold her spreaded legs and playing with her wet and horny clit except her soggy pussy, I started to lick cruelly, causing her to gasp more and more. I gasped either too, feeling her teeth cletching my solid clit, pulling and teasing it. We were squalling each other's names with fevered and fatigued voices. They were not only fevered and fatigued, furthermore they were content and being greedy for more lust, affection and enjoyment. The rest of the world didn't matter to us at all. Otherwise, we didn't hear any different sounds rather than our moans, the radio's music and somewhat the raining sound from outside. I hope neither nobody has put an effort to gossip about us by putting their ear against the locked door, nor to hear and listen by an incident what was going on inside my office. I was getting wet and I yelled:

 

 

 

 

-I am coming...Oooh,ooh....Darling!*hardly exhaling* Fricking God! You are fantastic! 

 

 

 

 

-Of course, you adore it, sweetheart! Truly deserved it!- My colleague and female crush continued to pleasure me with her excellence in the sexual act. I am deadly in love with her. If I found out that somebody is either has pierced their eyes into her or trying to flirt with my baby, I am particularly envy. She pinched my clit a several times from the beginning starting with weak pinch, little by little becoming cruder. 

 

 

 

 

 

We were near the end...coming to the epilogue part...we achieved twice an orgasm. We could keep on,howsoever, I suppose it's a bit too late for now and we can continue whenever we have more seperate time for each other. As we came out, we were lying onto my wooden desk fecklessly, feeling much more relieved and satisfied than ever. I am grateful to Mary for arriving in my office in the best moment especially after the patients have gone to sleep, keeping it as a secret between us the intimate act that we did, pleasuring each other...just now. We were heavily breathing...like we have challenged ourselves how much we will survive under the water without breathing. Our bodies, exhausted, besides contended, overjoyed and relaxed... 

Wow! It was such magnificent and unique night experience especially for both of us after this long and hectic day where we should take care of patients, punish the worst of them, being responsible for the patients that we keep inside the asylum. It was among the fewest things that I have ever enjoyed in my entire life except some other moments of my life which are totally priceless, leaving pretty amazing memories despite my atrocious childhood. Not only that, I am never going to forget this night...the night when I truly lost my virginity with the person who deliriously deserves it...and that is Mary Eunice, my soulmate! 

I couldn't feel my hands and legs, thus standing off from the desk, walking to the radio, turning it off and returning back to the desk, throwing myself onto it, lastly closing our eyes. Just a couple of seconds before to fall asleep officially, we exchanged our last timid words and they were:

 

 

 

-I love you,honey!

 

 

 

 

-I love you very much to the bones too,darling!- I whispered timidly.

 

 

 

 

 

_**The End!!!** _


End file.
